The following line passes through point $(-1, 2)$ : $y = -\dfrac{3}{2} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(-1, 2)$ into the equation gives: $2 = -\dfrac{3}{2} \cdot -1 + b$ $2 = \dfrac{3}{2} + b$ $b = 2 - \dfrac{3}{2}$ $b = \dfrac{1}{2}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{1}{2}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{3}{2} x + \dfrac{1}{2}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-1, 2)$